This invention relates to an epoxy foam and a method of producing the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a foam produced by means of the mechanical frothing of an epoxy formulation to allow fabrication of low density molded pieces for use in, for example, electrical or electronic applications having selectively tailored dielectric constants.
It is known that the incorporation of a gas in an epoxy formulation provides reduced dielectric constants. Accordingly, for those applications wherein dielectric constant is criticial or where a low dielectric constant is preferred, such as in the electronics art, foamed epoxy formulations find great utility.
In producing foamed epoxy, to insure quality materials and consistency in electrical (i.e., dielectric) and physical properties, such structural features such as density, cell size and cell uniformity must be strictly controlled and maintained. Unfortunately, prior art foamed epoxy formulations are often inconsistent and unacceptable in terms of the above-mentioned structural and electrical characteristics.